Deck the Halls? FahLaLaLaLa?
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Christmas had always been Scully's favorite holiday. [MSR]


**Deck the Halls? Fah-La-La-La-La?**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh damnit. I don't own them, okay?**

**Summary: Christmas had always been Scully's favorite holiday.**

**A/N: (giggles uncontrollably) I love this story. And is it any wonder I wrote it in like, thirty minutes while listening to techno christmas music? **

* * *

Their office was... somewhat decorated.

If one counted a poorly drawn Santa and a Christmas tree that resembled a marijuana plant decorations, of course. Old lights hung awkwardly from the door frame; some working, some blinking, and some only making the whole string of lights look crappier.

Scully had to give him credit, though. He was the only guy she knew who had the heart to decorate for holidays. At least he tried.

She glanced back at the two pictures that had been pinned up to the board next to the glorious 'I Want To Believe' poster.

She was was quite disappointed to find no Santa had been drawn atop the tacky, photo-shopped spaceship accompanied by little aliens with their 'teeth so sharp and fingers so long'.

And here came Santa himself... no seriously.

Mulder had walked through the door, a bright red hat perched on his head. Scully had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out a giggle.

"So I see you've found Santa's South Pole!"

"I thought he lived in the North Pole," she asked with a slight grin as he moved behind his desk.

"Ah yeah, well... we're only in the _basement_, Scully. Gotta' work with what we got."

"What we have," she corrected him. He looked up at her with a blank expression. "Forget it."

He patted his lap twice and shifted in his chair.

"Why don't you come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas."

This time, she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"I am too old for Santa and you know damn well you are too."

"You know... I cried when I found out there was no Santa." She gave him a mock pout and stood from her chair. He straightened up in his chair suddenly. "So what do you want for Christmas? Made a list yet?"

"Mulder, I will buy my nieces and nephews presents, but I expect nothing in return." It was his turn to pout. "Don't waste any money on me," she encouraged.

"What if I don't have to buy it," he challenged her as she reached for her coat. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she answered. "To sit down with a cup of hot chocolate, a candy cane, and a little television." She began to reach for the door, but he stood from the desk quickly.

"Wait!" She stopped. "I... Merry Christmas," he lamely covered up. She gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder."

----

Christmas had always been one of Scully's favorite holidays. Just like every kid across the world, presents were her favorite thing about the whole deal. But seeing family came in a close second.

She sat by herself, a cup of hot chocolate rested in her hands while a candy cane hung from her lips. It was officially Christmas now, 12 AM on December 25th. As if in a movie, she looked towards the window to see snow slowly falling from the dark sky.

She raised her cup of hot chocolate to her lips, but a soft knocking at her door tore her away from her thoughts. She gently placed her cup on the coffee table and stood, hurrying to the door to see who it could be at such a late hour. As she looked through the small glass hole, her heart warmed completely. She smiled and shook her head before opening the door to be greeted by one very happy looking Mulder.

"Mulder, it's 12 AM. What are you doing?" She noticed his hands were behind his back. She thought nothing of it.

"I'm aware of that. It's officially Christmas." She narrowed her eyes, but kept a small smile on her face the whole time. "-and I had to give you your present," he confirmed with a grin. She let her head fall back slightly and let out a soft groan.

"Mulder, you didn't have to-"

Before she could finish, his hands moved from behind his back to reveal one shiny, red bow. She watched in silence as he tore the tape away from the bottom and stuck it gently over his heart. Her jaw fell slowly, in awe.

"You can't buy love, Scully," he whispered. "So for Christmas, I give you my heart."

Without missing a beat, she moved from her spot and threw her arms around his neck, the bow crushed between their two hearts.

"No mistletoe?," he teased. She laughed into his neck and pulled back, her arms still around his neck.

"We don't need mistletoe for this," she whispered softly before letting her lips claim his.

Christmas was indeed, still her favorite holiday ever.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! There's the first of many to come Christmas X-Files stories. LOL. How many days until Christmas, might one ask? 21! (depending on where in the world you are, but for me, it's 21!!)**


End file.
